Untitled
by EvilMonkey230
Summary: A sonfic/sad story about Percy and Annabeth. Contains strong language. May be bad. IDK.


**Hey guys. I am still going to update **_**Somewhere I Belong**_**, but for right now here's this. I hope you guys like it. But this story may be a little weird, and sad. All human, plus a songfic. WARNNING STRONG LANGUAGE!**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson is not mine.**

**()()()**

_Percy's POV_

I hate my life right now. Why doesn't anything go how I want it to? Hey everyone, my name, as you know, is Percy Jackson. I've just been fired from my job, Annabeth my girlfriend isn't talking to me, and I am getting kicked out of my home. I just don't understand why nothing good goes for me. I would do just about anything to get out of this damn situation. I looked out my car window, driving to the home I'm gonna' lose, and saw my turn. I turned the steering wheel left and the car moved that way. A few blocks later I saw my house. I pulled into the driveway and got out. I walked up to the door and tried to turn the knob, but it was locked. So I took out my key and unlocked the door. When I got in, I saw Annabeth kissing another man. When she saw me she broke apart. "Percy? Why are you here?" She asked.

"Fired from my job." I replied. It came out calm and soft. I feel like I should be mad off my ass, but I'm not. The man who was kissing Annabeth ran out the door.

"Percy I don't know what to say to you." She spoke not looking at me.

"Who cares anyway…" I mumbled.

"You are not mad that I just cheated on you?"

"Of course I am mad. I'm nine miles past mad. But my life sucks so bad I guess this doesn't surprise me."

"Don't give me that bullshit!" She bellowed. I simply raised an eyebrow. "You're being pathetic!"

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your damn eyes at me!" She snapped.

"What are you gonna' do about it? Cheat on me?" I asked sarcastically.

"Stop being a smartass. You gotta' learn to stand up for yourself if you are ever gonna' get anywhere in life. Remember junior high? Where I stood up for you when you were being the weak little kid you still are."

"Uh-huh." I mumbled. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer. I am not one to drink, but I don't really give a damn right now.

"So this is what you have put yourself to? You're gonna' become a retarded drunk and have no friends or even another girlfriend?" Annabeth asked.

"Just be quiet." I asked her.

"You know wha-."

"What!" I snapped at her now.

"I am gonna' just fucking leave. Because you don't show me any love, appreciation, care. And that's why I cheated on you."

"You know what too? I just don't care anymore. I just don't freaking care. Maybe you could have tried not being a bitch."

"You son of a bitch." She said.

"Don't you dare say that about my mother!" I yelled.

The fight went on for many more hours. But I got tired of it and I stood up. "Where do you think you are going?" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Away from anyone whose name is Annabeth Chase." Before she could reply, I slammed the door and got into my car. It was a bad idea to drive drunk yes, but I couldn't care. I started the car and drove. I cried and cried because everything that happened stung me. I love that girl and I didn't really mean what I said, but can you really blame me.

_Annabeth's POV  
><em>

I lied on my bed crying. I went to my dad's house because I didn't wanna' go anywhere else. Why did this have to happen to me? I loved him so much. But it just doesn't seem to respond anymore. It has been two hours since I last saw Percy. I need to do something about this. But before I could do anything, the doorbell rang. I got off my bed and went downstairs and opened the door. It was a police officer and Nico di Angelo. "Annabeth…"

_Percy's POV - 45 Minutes Ago_

I kept driving and driving, I didn't wanna' stop. It started to rain badly. I could barely see. The rain and my drunken part of me weren't helping. Then my vision started to blur worse. My head was throbbing. And all of the sudden. I get smacked with a brute force. I felt the car rolling and I felt my arm snap, and my left foot. After the car stopped moving I slowly started to black out…

_I open my eyes  
>I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light<em>

_I can't remember how  
>I can't remember why<br>I'm lying here tonight_

_And I can't stand the pain  
>And I can't make it go away<br>No I can't stand the pain_

_How could this happen to me  
>I made my mistakes<br>I've got no where to run  
>The night goes on<br>As I'm fading away  
>I'm sick of this life<br>I just wanna scream  
>How could this happen to me<em>

I could feel them lifting me up onto a gurney. My whole body ached all over.

_Everybody's screaming  
>I try to make a sound but no one hears me<br>I'm slipping off the edge  
>I'm hanging by a thread<br>I wanna start this over again_

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
>And I can't explain what happened<br>And I can't erase the things that I've done  
>No I can't<em>

_How could this happen to me  
>I made my mistakes<br>I've got no where to run  
>The night goes on<br>As I'm fading away  
>I'm sick of this life<br>I just wanna scream  
>How could this happen to me<em>

I could fell them trying to get me back. But I don't know if I could. "Percy!" I heard. I realized that it was my friend Nico's voice.

"Stand back son!" An officer yelled.

"That's my cousin!" He yelled.

"Stay back!"

I was losing it. I couldn't feel anything. My heart stopped beating. I'm losing my breath.

_I made my mistakes  
>I've got no where to run<br>The night goes on  
>As I'm fading away<br>I'm sick of this life  
>I just wanna scream<br>How could this happen to me _

_Nico's POV_

I can't believe this; I just can't believe any of this. After this was all over, the police officers were asking questions. They wanted to know where he lived, to get a hold of his mother, his girlfriend/wife. We went to his house, no one there. We went to his mom's and well… After a while we went to Annabeth's dad's house. The officer rang the doorbell. Annabeth opened it. "Annabeth…" I said. "Percy is dead." She did exactly what Percy's mom did. Everybody soon found out and everybody was sad.

_Annabeth's POV – Percy's Funeral_

They lowered the coffin into the ground. It was a very sad and gloomy evening. Everybody we knew was here. Sally was crying really hard. Percy's dad Poseidon was comforting her. I wanted to cry too, but no tears came out. This truly is the saddest day in my life. I love you Percy, and I will never forget you.

_13 Years Later_

The door opened, "MOM!" I heard. I turned down the TV. And into the living room came my thirteen year old daughter. "Mom Ms. Pepperlin is doing the you know what again."

I laughed. It amazes me how much she reminds me of her father. Her name is Sarah Jackson. And she is Percy's daughter.

"So about that?" Sarah said pointing her thumb behind her.

"You can do it." I said.

**That's it. I know it might be bad. But I don't know why I even wrote this. And the song is Untilted By Simple Plan.**


End file.
